lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
ΑΪΝΣΤΑΪΝ ΜΟΝΤΕΡΝΑ ΦΥΣΙΚΗ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Μάης 12 του 2018 Ένα από τα πιο αξιόλογα βιβλία που περιλαμβάνει σχεδόν όλα τα θέματα της μοντέρνας φυσικής του εικοστού αιώνα είναι το πολύ γνωστό βιβλίο MODERN PHYSICS (F. Blatt ,1992). Ωστόσο σήμερα μετά από τις νέες ανακαλύψεις στη φυσική (new discoveries in physics) διακρίνουμε ότι ο F. Blatt στο παραπάνω βιβλίο του ατυχώς ξεκινάει με τις άκυρες θεωρίες της σχετικότητας (experiments reject relativity), επειδή τότε όχι μόνο ο Blatt αλλά και κανείς άλλος φυσικός δεν γνώριζε ότι όλα τα πειράματα της ατομικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής απορρίπτουν τον Αϊνστάιν. Στην πραγματικότητα τα πειράματα του Γαλιλαίου που οδήγησαν στη θεμελιώδη εξίσωση F = Μοa της Νευτώνειας Μηχανικής λύνουν όλα τα προβλήματα των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων με σταθερή την αδρανειακή μάζα Μο των κινουμένων σωμάτων, ενώ στη μοντέρνα φυσική των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων εφαρμόζεται ο δεύτερος νόμος του Νεύτωνα F = d(Mυ)/dt που περιέχει τη μεταβλητή μάζα Μ επειδή η απορρόφηση των διπολικών φωτονίων συνεισφέρει όχι μόνο στην αύξηση της ενέργειας των σωμάτων αλλά και στην αύξηση της μάζας τους. (Newton and Galileo reject Einstein). Ως γνωστό μετά από την εργασία μου των διπολικών φωτονίων που παρουσίασα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο φυσικής “Frontiers of fundamental physics” (1993) που οργάνωσαν οι φυσικοί M. Barone και F. Selleri (NATURAL PHILOSOPHERS REJECT EINSTEIN) αποδείχθηκε ότι η αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου που διαπιστώθηκε πειραματικά από τον Kaufmann (1901) οφείλεται όχι στη σχετική κίνηση του ηλεκτρονίου, όπως νόμιζε ο Αϊνστάιν, αλλά στην απορρόφηση της μεταβλητής μάζας m = hν/c2 του διπολικού φωτονίου, κάτω από την κβαντική συστολή του μήκους (discovery of length contraction) και την κβαντική διαστολή του χρόνου, όταν το φως απορροφάται από το ηλεκτρόνιο, ενώ η ενέργεια ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου οφείλεται στη μεταβλητή ενέργεια hν του ίδιου του φωτονίου. (Correct explanation of photoelectric effect). Με άλλα λόγια σήμερα το φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο ερμηνεύεται με την εφαρμογή του νόμου Φωτονίου- Ύλης που δίδεται από την απλή σχέση hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Ως γνωστό ο Αϊνστάιν το 1905 ως απασχολούμενος σε ένα γραφείο εφευρέσεων της Βέρνης είχε τον ελεύθερο χρόνο να διαβάσει προσεκτικά όχι μόνο τις ηλεκτρομαγνητικές ιδιότητες του φωτός, που ανακάλυψε ο Faraday το 1845, αλλά και τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός, που προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων και επιβεβαίωσε ο Soldner το 1801, (MODERN PHYSICS page 57). Έτσι θα μπορούσε, ύστερα από μεγάλη υπομονή στη νέα έρευνα της κβαντικής φυσικής των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων, να συνδυάσει τις παραπάνω ιδιότητες του φωτός με τα κβάντα φωτός του Πλανκ (1900), που δεν συμβιβάζονται με τα πεδία του Maxwell (1865), και να καταλήξει από νωρίς στην ανακάλυψη της μεταβλητής μάζας m = hν/c2 του φωτονίου, διότι πραγματικά με την εφαρμογή του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα F = d(Mυ)/dt, όπου η μάζα Μ δεν είναι σταθερή αλλά μεταβλητή, κατέληξε στην περίφημη εξίσωση Ε = mc2 , η οποία αναγκαστικά οδηγούσε και για το φωτόνιο στη σχέση hν = mc2. Αντίθετα στη Νευτώνεια Μηχανική των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων, όπου δηλαδή δεν έχουμε απορρόφηση ή εκπομπή φωτονίων ισχύει πάλι ο δεύτερος νόμος του Νεύτωνα, αλλά με την απλή μορφή F = Mo(dυ/dt), διότι στα συστήματα των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων πάντοτε η αδρανειακή μάζα Μο είναι σταθερή, χωρίς να έχουμε μεταβολές του χωροχρόνου. Με λίγα λόγια ο Αϊνστάιν εφόσον ανακάλυψε την περίφημη εξίσωσή του θα μπορούσε μετά από μεγάλη υπομονή στην έρευνα να αναθεωρήσει την πρώτη του εργασία και να ανακαλύψει το νόμο Φωτονίου-Ύλης. Έτσι θα έλυνε όλα τα προβλήματα της Κβαντικής Φυσικής με πιθανή πρόοδο σε θέματα της ατομικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής. Δυστυχώς επειδή ήταν βαθιά επηρεασμένος από τα άκυρα πεδία του Maxwell (invalid Maxwell’s equations) βιάστηκε στην πρώτη του κιόλας εργασία του να ερμηνεύσει το φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο εισάγοντας τη λαθεμένη υπόθεση ότι το φως αποτελείται από κβάντα των πεδίων του Maxwell χωρίς μάζα. Πραγματικά για τη βιασύνη του Αϊνστάιν που οφείλονταν στον επαναστατικό του χαρακτήρα σε εκείνη τη νεαρή ηλικία των 26 ετών, σήμερα ανοίγοντας τη σελίδα 439 του βιβλίου INTRODUCTION TO CONCEPTS AND THEORIES IN PHYSICAL SCIENCE (Gerald Holton and Stephen G. Brush,1985) διαβάζουμε ότι ο Αϊνστάιν τότε, για την ερμηνεία του φωτοηλεκτρικού φαινομένου, ήταν τόσο πολύ επηρεασμένος από τα πεδία του Maxwell, που πραγματικά βιάστηκε να γράψει ότι η ηλεκτρομαγνητική θεωρία του Maxwell είναι αδύνατο να αντικατασταθεί από άλλη θεωρία, αφού ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν αργότερα (1938) για την ερμηνεία του ίδιου φαινομένου άλλαξε ριζικά άποψη. Στο βιβλίο του «Η εξέλιξη των ιδεών στη φυσική» (σελίδα 260) διαβάζουμε: “ H θεωρία του Νεύτωνα ήταν νεκρή και, πριν από τον αιώνα μας, η αναγέννησή της δεν αντιμετωπίστηκε σοβαρά…Η αναγέννηση της Νευτώνειας θεωρίας με τη νέα αυτή μορφή οδηγεί στη θεωρία των κβάντα του φωτός.” Κάτω από αυτή την ασυνέπεια που οφείλονταν στη βιασύνη του Αϊνστάιν όταν ήταν 26 ετών οι καθηγητές Holton και Brush στη σελίδα 503 έγραψαν: “'Moreover, unlike most teaching positions available to young physicists, the patent office job gave Einstein enough free time to do his own reading, thinking and research. The complete absence of contact with professional physicists during this period was perhaps a blessing in disguise, for it permitted Einstein to develop his rather unorthodox approach to the problems of physics'.” Είναι γεγονός ότι ο Ράσελ στο βιβλίο του “ΙΣΤΟΡΙΑ ΤΗΣ ΔΥΤΙΚΗΣ ΦΙΛΟΣΟΦΙΑΣ” (1945) για τα επιτεύγματα του Γαλιλαίου και του Νεύτωνα (δεύτερος τόμος σελίδα 208) έγραψε ότι οι δυο αυτοί πρωτοπόροι της φυσικής είχαν δυο αρετές. Τεράστια υπομονή στην παρατήρηση και μεγάλη τόλμη στην αμφισβήτηση παραδοσιακών θεωριών που τους οδήγησαν στην ανακάλυψη των νόμων της φύσης. Αντίθετα για τη θεωρία της σχετικότητας του Αϊνστάιν στη σελίδα 626 του δευτέρου τόμου ο Ράσελ έγραψε. “ H φιλοσοφία εντούτοις που αρμόζει στη θεωρία των κβάντα δεν έχει ακόμη κατάλληλα αναπτυχθεί. Υποπτεύομαι πως θα απαιτήσει και άλλες απομακρύνσεις από την πατροπαράδοτη θεωρία του χώρου και του χρόνου ριζικότερες από εκείνες που απαιτούνταν από τη θεωρία της σχετικότητας.” Τελικά αποδείχθηκε ότι είχε δίκαιο ο Ράσελ, αφού το 1993 με την ανακάλυψη της διπολικής φύσης του φωτονίου (dipole nature of photon) αποκαλύφθηκε η κβαντική συστολή του μήκους και η κβαντική διαστολή του χρόνου. (DISCOVERY OF LENGTH CONTRACTION). Πάντως ο Αϊνστάιν για εκείνη την πρώτη εργασία του τιμήθηκε με το βραβείο Νόμπελ φυσικής (1921) και παρότι το 1907 ο Πλανκ έδειξε ότι τα κβάντα φωτός περιέχουν όχι μόνο ενέργεια Ε = hν αλλά και μάζα m = hν/c2 ( Physics4u- H καμπύλωση φωτός), δυστυχώς ο Αϊνστάιν τότε δεν έλαβε υπόψη τον Πλανκ με αποτέλεσμα να οδηγηθεί λίγο αργότερα (1915) στην άκυρη θεωρία της γενικής σχετικότητας, (INVALID GENERAL RELATIVITY) όπου την καμπύλωση του φωτός δεν την απέδωσε στη μάζα του φωτονίου, όπως την προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων, αλλά στην περίεργη υπόθεση περί της καμπυλότητας του χώρου. Επιπλέον στη γενική σχετικότητα παραβιάζοντας ο Αϊνστάιν και τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας δράσης και αντίδρασης μας γύρισε πίσω στις φιλοσοφικές ιδέες του Καρτέσιου (1644) προτείνοντας την ίδια υπόθεση, ότι δηλαδή η δύναμη της βαρύτητας δεν είναι ακαριαία αλλά διαδίδεται μέσω κυμάτων με την ταχύτητα του φωτός. Στην πραγματικότητα όπως έδειξα στο άρθρο μου “ΒΑΡΥΤΙΚΑ ΚΥΜΑΤΑ ΙΣΤΟΡΙΑ” η ομάδα LIGO (2016) ανακάλυψε όχι τα κύματα διάδοσης της δύναμης που τα απέρριψε και ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν το 1936, αλλά τα κβαντικά βαρυτικά κύματα της κβαντικής μηχανικής. (Spacetime ripples of laws). Πέρα από αυτό στη γενική σχετικότητα ο Αϊνστάιν έφερε ξανά στο προσκήνιο τον αιθέρα του Maxwell παρότι τον απέρριψε όχι μόνο ο Νεύτων με την ανακάλυψη του τρίτου νόμου περί ακαριαίας δράσης και αντίδρασης, αλλά και πειραματικά ο Michelson το 1887. Έτσι όταν το 1931 ο Michelson συνάντησε τον Αϊνστάιν στο Ινστιτούτο της Καλιφόρνιας εξέφρασε τη λύπη του που το δικό του πείραμα γέννησε το τέρας που λέγεται σχετικότητα. (MODERN PHYSICS page 9). Κάτω από τέτοιες ασυνέπειες του Αϊνστάιν (Einstein's inconsistencies) αναφορικά με την ύπαρξη ή όχι του αιθέρα κ.λ.π. ήταν επόμενο οι φυσικοί Μ. Barone και F. Selleri να οργανώσουν το παγκόσμιο συνέδριο φυσικής του 1993, όπου η δική μου παρουσίαση της διπολικής φύσης του φωτός ακύρωσε τα πεδία και τη σχετικότητα. Συγκεκριμένα στην εισαγωγή των πρακτικών του συνεδρίου οι Μ. Barone και F. Selleri έγραψαν: “ Einstein himself after 1916 radically modified his previously negative attitude. For example in 1924 he wrote that according to special relativity, the ether remains still absolute because of its influence on the inertia of bodies.” H λαθεμένη λοιπόν ερμηνεία του φωτοηλεκτρικού φαινομένου ήταν επόμενο να οδηγήσει την ίδια χρονιά τον Αϊνστάιν στην άκυρη θεωρία της ειδικής σχετικότητας, όπου παραβιάσθηκαν οι δυο βασικοί νόμοι της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας με τη λαθεμένη ερμηνεία της πολύ γνωστής εξίσωσης Ε = mc2 , ότι δηλαδή η μάζα των σωμάτων μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια. (Invalid mass-energy conservation). Βέβαια αυτό το λάθος φάνηκε πολύ καθαρά στο μοντέλο του Bohr (1913) όπου αποδείχθηκε από τα πειράματα ιονισμού ότι η ενέργεια hν = 13,6 eV του φωτονίου δεν προκύπτει από το έλλειμμα μάζας αλλά από την ηλεκτρική ενέργεια Δw = 13,6 eV της αλληλεπίδρασης του πρωτονίου και ηλεκτρονίου, όπως ακριβώς προβλέπει ο νόμος της διατήρησης της ενέργειας που αποκαλύφθηκε ύστερα από τα αξιόλογα πειράματα του Joule. (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY). Επιπλέον μετά από τη δημοσίευση της εργασίας μου “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism” (2003) που με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη του νόμου ενέργειας και μάζας ( law of energy and mass) σε όλα τα πειράματα της ατομικής, μοριακής, και πυρηνικής φυσικής η ενέργεια hν των φωτονίων προέρχεται από την ενέργεια της αλληλεπίδρασης των σωμάτων, ενώ το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔM = ΔΕ/c2 δίνει τη μάζα m = hν/c2 του φωτονίου. Λόγου χάρη στο δευτερόνιο σύμφωνα με το νόμο της διατήρησης της ενέργειας, η ενέργεια του φωτονίου hν = 2,2246 MeV οφείλεται όχι στο έλλειμμα μάζας Δm = Δw/c2 = μάζα 4,3435 ηλεκτρονίων, αλλά στην ισχυρή ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια Δw = 2,2246 MeV που προκύπτει από την αλληλεπίδραση των 12 έξτρα φορτισμένων quarks του νετρονίου και των 9 έξτρα φορτισμένων quarks του πρωτονίου. Έτσι σύμφωνα και με το νόμο της διατήρησης της μάζας η μάζα m = hν/c2 του φωτονίου προκύπτει από το έλλειμμα μάζας Δm = Δw/c2 του πρωτονίου και του νετρονίου. Δηλαδή και εδώ εφαρμόζονται οι δυο νόμοι της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας που προέβλεψαν οι αρχαίοι Έλληνες φιλόσοφοι και το επιβεβαίωσαν τα πειράματα του Joule και του Lavoisier. (Greek philosophers reject Einstein). Ως γνωστό ο Bohr για το μοντέλο του που στηρίχθηκε στο νόμο του Coulomb και στο δεύτερο νόμο του Νεύτωνα τιμήθηκε με το βραβείο Νόμπελ φυσικής το 1922. Παρόλα αυτά η φυσική του εικοστού αιώνα συνεχίσθηκε όχι μόνο με τη λαθεμένη υπόθεση των πεδίων του Αϊνστάιν, που παραβιάζουν τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας δράσης και αντίδρασης αλλά και με τις άκυρες θεωρίες της σχετικότητας που παραβιάζουν τους δυο νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας. Πραγματικά λίγο αργότερα (1925) η ανακάλυψη του spin του ηλεκτρονίου που έδειξε ότι η περιφερειακή ταχύτητα του ηλεκτρονίου εξαιτίας του spin είναι μεγαλύτερη από εκείνη του φωτός οδήγησε στην εγκατάλειψη των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού για τη μελέτη της δομής των ατόμων με πολλά ηλεκτρόνια και του ομοιοπολικού δεσμού, επειδή μια τέτοια ταχύτητα δεν συμβιβάζονταν με τη θεωρία της σχετικότητας. (Faster than light). Στην πραγματικότητα μετά από την εργασία μου “Spin-spin interactions of electrons and nucleons create atomic molecular and nuclear structures” (2008) αποδείχθηκε ότι η πολύ μεγάλη περιφερειακή ταχύτητα των ηλεκτρονίων δίνει σε κοντινές αποστάσεις πιο ισχυρές μαγνητικές έλξεις από τις ηλεκτρικές απώσεις που συνεισφέρουν στη δομή των ατόμων με πολλά ηλεκτρόνια ( ΑΤΟΜΟ ΗΛΙΟΥ) και στον ομοιοπολικό δεσμό (ΜΟΡΙΟ ΥΔΡΟΓΟΝΟΥ). Το ίδιο ακριβώς συνέβη και με τη σπουδαία ανακάλυψη του νετρονίου (1932), επειδή στην αρχή θεωρήθηκε ότι το νετρόνιο δεν έχει κατανομές φορτίων ικανές να δώσουν την πυρηνική έλξη ανάμεσα στα νετρόνια και τα πρωτόνια, ύστερα από την αναβίωση των νόμων του Coulomb και Ampere. Αυτό το γεγονός είχε ως αποτέλεσμα να εγκαταλειφθούν εκ νέου οι νόμοι του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού, και γι αυτό το λόγο ο F. Blatt για την άγνωστη πυρηνική δύναμη με απογοήτευση αναφέρθηκε στις ποικίλες άκυρες πυρηνικές θεωρίες. Συγκεκριμένα στη σελίδα 324 του βιβλίου του διαβάζουμε: “ But this force cannot be couched in a simple formalism, nor can it be expressed in a closed analytic form like the electromagnetic force. Hence, in the description of nuclear properties one relies on various models, and no single model is completely adequate to reproduce all experimental data.” Πραγματικά τον εικοστό αιώνα κανείς δεν υποπτεύτηκε την αναβίωση των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού που διέπουν την ισχυρή πυρηνική δύναμη, γεγονός που οδήγησε σε αδιέξοδα, αφού δεν μπορούσε να αποκαλυφθεί ούτε και η πιο απλή δομή του δευτερονίου. Πάντως μετά από τη δημοσίευση της εργασίας μου του 2003 αποδείχθηκε ότι οι πολύ ισχυρές πυρηνικές δυνάμεις οφείλονται στην αλληλεπίδραση των μεγάλων κατανομών των φορτίων που διαπιστώθηκαν ύστερα από τα πειράματα των μαγνητικών ροπών στα πρωτόνια και τα νετρόνια. (Discovery of nuclear force and structure). Κάτω από μια τέτοια εγκατάλειψη όχι μόνο του τρίτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα αλλά και των νόμων του Coulomb και του Ampere, που είχαν μεγάλη επιτυχία στο μοντέλο του Bohr και στις εξισώσεις του Schrodinger, ο Yukawa (1935) ανέπτυξε τη θεωρία των μεσονίων, ότι δηλαδή για την έλξη των πρωτονίων και νετρονίων μεσολαβούν κάποια σωματίδια σαν τα απατηλά πεδία του Αϊνστάιν, παρότι εκείνη τη χρονιά τα περίφημα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής επιβεβαίωσαν οριστικά την εξ αποστάσεως ακαριαία αλληλεπίδραση. Βέβαια ο Αϊνστάιν τότε για να υπερασπισθεί όχι μόνο τα πεδία φωτός χωρίς μάζα αλλά και τα βαρυτικά κύματα της μη ακαριαίας μετάδοσης των δυνάμεων, που πρότεινε στη θεωρία της γενικής σχετικότητας (1915) έγραψε τη φράση SPOOKY ACTION AT A DISTANCE, αλλά την επόμενη χρονιά (1936) αμφισβήτησε τα δικά του βαρυτικά κύματα της μη ακαριαίας μετάδοσης των δυνάμεων μέσω των υποθετικών πεδίων του Maxwell. Μια τέτοια αλλαγή στις ιδέες όχι μόνο για τη δύναμη αλλά και για την περίεργη υπόθεση της καμπυλότητας του χώρου τη βλέπουμε φανερά το έτος 1938 και στο βιβλίο του Αϊνστάιν, αφού στη σελίδα 224 διαβάζουμε: “'Μια ακτίνα φωτός μεταφέρει ενέργεια και αυτή έχει μάζα. Αλλά κάθε αδρανής μάζα έλκεται από το πεδίο βαρύτητας δεδομένου ότι η αδρανής μάζα και η μάζα βάρους είναι ισοδύναμες. Μια ακτίνα φωτός θα κυρτωθεί σε ένα πεδίο βαρύτητας ακριβώς όπως θα έκανε ένα σώμα εκτοξευμένο οριζόντια με ταχύτητα ίση με την ταχύτητα του φωτός'.” Εξαιτίας λοιπόν αυτής της εγκατάλειψης των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού που οδήγησε σε αδιέξοδα, όλοι οι φυσικοί πίστευαν ότι η πυρηνική ενέργεια οφείλεται στο έλλειμμα της μάζας των πρωτονίων και νετρονίων (INVALID MASS-ENERGY CONSERVATION) παρότι ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν το 1938 στο βιβλίο του δεν έγραψε ούτε μια λέξη για τη δική του υπόθεση περί μετατροπής της μάζας σε πυρηνική ενέργεια, και μάλιστα δεν ασχολήθηκε καθόλου με το κεφάλαιο της πυρηνικής φυσικής. Φυσικά μετά από την εργασία μου του 2003 σήμερα πια είναι γνωστό ότι στην πιο απλή δομή του πυρήνα (Δευτερόνιο) εφαρμόζονται στο ακέραιο οι δυο νόμοι της ενέργειας και μάζας. (Deuteron structure and binding). Άλλωστε και ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν επειδή σε θέματα πυρηνικής ενέργειας δεν ήταν ικανοποιημένος από τη δική του την υπόθεση περί μετατροπής της μάζας σε ενέργεια στη σελίδα 257 του βιβλίου του έγραψε: “ To κεφάλαιο αυτό της φυσικής γνωστό με το όνομα πυρηνική φυσική, στο οποίο τόσο συνέβαλε ο Rutherford, είναι από πειραματική άποψη το πιο ενδιαφέρον. Αλλά μας λείπει ακόμη μια απλή θεωρία για τις θεμελιακές της ιδέες, που συνδέει την πλούσια ποικιλία στην περιοχή της πυρηνικής φυσικής.” Ασφαλώς εκείνη η απογοήτευση του Αϊνστάιν για την μη ανακάλυψη ενός νέου νόμου που να διέπει τη δύναμη της πυρηνικής έλξης ανάμεσα στα πρωτόνια και το νετρόνια οφείλεται στο γεγονός ότι ως τότε δεν είχαν ανακαλυφθεί τα φορτισμένα quarks (Gell-Mann ,1964) ώστε σε συνδυασμό και με τα αξιόλογα πειράματα των μαγνητικών ροπών που μας αποκάλυψαν τις μεγάλες κατανομές φορτίων στα πρωτόνια και στα νετρόνια να έχουμε πια ένα πλαίσιο νέων νόμων για την πλήρη κατανόηση της πυρηνικής ενέργειας. Ας σημειωθεί ότι τη χρονιά που ο Gell-Mann ανακάλυψε τα φορτισμένα quarks (1964) εγώ ως φοιτητής παραδίδοντας μαθήματα φυσικής στους οικότροφους του Ελληνικού Κολεγίου Θεσσαλονίκης είχα υποπτευθεί ότι τα πειράματα της διάσπασης βήτα απορρίπτουν τη σχετικότητα του Αϊνστάιν, αφού αν διαιρέσει κάποιος τις μάζες του νετρονίου και πρωτονίου με τη μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου θα διαπιστώσει ότι το νετρόνιο (n) έχει μάζα ίση με τη μάζα 1838,68 ηλεκτρονίων, ενώ το πρωτόνιο (p) έχει μάζα ίση με τη μάζα 1836,15 ηλεκτρονίων. Κατά συνέπεια ο Bucherer που νόμισε το 1909 ότι τα πειράματα της διάσπασης βήτα επιβεβαίωσαν τη σχετικότητα του Αϊνστάιν, στην πραγματικότητα μετά από την ανακάλυψη του νετρονίου (1932) και την εργασία μου του 2003 το πείραμά του σήμερα πια ερμηνεύεται με τη δική μου ανακάλυψη του νόμου ενέργειας και μάζας, δηλαδή ότι η αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου δεν οφείλεται στη σχετική κίνηση του ηλεκτρονίου (σχετικότητα) αλλά στο γεγονός ότι η μετατροπή του νετρονίου σε πρωτόνιο δίνει ένα έλλειμμα μάζας Δm = n - p = μάζα 2,53 ηλεκτρονίων το οποίο μετατρέπεται στην αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου σε συμφωνία με το νόμο της διατήρησης της μάζας που προέβλεψαν οι Έλληνες κοσμογονικοί φιλόσοφοι και το επιβεβαίωσαν τα πειράματα του Lavoisier. Επίσης τη δεκαετία του 1980 ως καθηγητής των ΤΕΙ Λάρισας δημοσίευσα εργασίες όπου απέδειξα ότι τα πεδία του Maxwell αφενός παραβιάζουν τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα και αφετέρου στηρίζονται στην άκυρη υπόθεση ότι το επαγωγικό ρεύμα οφείλεται όχι στη μαγνητική δύναμη του νόμου του Ampere, αλλά σε ένα απατηλό ηλεκτρικό πεδίο που παραβιάζει τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα. Άλλωστε αν κάποιος ανοίξει τη σελίδα 289 του βιβλίου FUNDAMENTALS OF ELECTRICITY AND MAGNETISM (Kip 1969) εκεί θα διαβάσει ότι ο νόμος του Faraday είναι συνεπής με το νόμο της μαγνητικής δύναμης πάνω σε κινούμενα φορτία. Δηλαδή ο Maxwell στην ηλεκτρομαγνητική θεωρία όχι μόνο δεν έλαβε υπόψη τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός που προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων και επιβεβαίωσε ο Soldner το 1801, αλλά παραβίασε και τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα καθώς και τα πειράματα του Faraday (1832) και του Franz Ernst Neumann (1845) που έδειξαν ότι το επαγωγικό ρεύμα οφείλεται στο νόμο της μαγνητικής δύναμης. Έτσι για να ερμηνευθούν όχι μόνο οι ηλεκτρομαγνητικές αλλά και οι βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός χρησιμοποίησα το νόμο του Coulomb και το διαφορικό λογισμό στο νόμο του Ampere o οποίος με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη των διπολικών φωτονίων. Αυτά λοιπόν τα διπολικά φωτόνια άνοιξαν νέους ορίζοντες που με οδήγησαν και σε άλλες ανακαλύψεις της ατομικής, της μοριακής, και της πυρηνικής φυσικής με αποτέλεσμα η νέα φυσική του εικοστού πρώτου αιώνα να μην στηρίζεται πια σε ποικίλες θεωρίες αλλά στην αναβίωση των φυσικών νόμων. Εδώ αξίζει να τονισθεί ότι ο Αϊνστάιν το 1938 ήδη είχε υποπτευθεί ότι οι θεωρίες δεν λύνουν τα προβλήματα της φυσικής όταν δεν στηρίζονται σε νόμους της φύσης που ανακαλύφθηκαν. Συγκεκριμένα στη σελίδα 10 του βιβλίου του έγραψε: “'Σε κάθε φάση που περνά η επιστήμη, προσπαθεί να βρει λύσεις για τα φαινόμενα που να μην έρχονται σε αντίθεση με τις νομοτέλειες που ήδη έχουν ανακαλυφθεί'.” Ένα φωτεινό παράδειγμα είναι η ίδια η εξίσωση του Αϊνστάιν Ε = mc2 η οποία προέκυψε ύστερα από την εφαρμογή του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα και οδήγησε τον Πλανκ το 1907 να δείξει ότι τα δικά του κβάντα φωτός έχουν όχι μόνο ενέργεια Ε = hν αλλά και μάζα m = hν/c2. Ένα δεύτερο παράδειγμα είναι και το μοντέλο του Bohr που στηρίχθηκε όχι μόνο στο νόμο του Coulomb αλλά και στο δεύτερο νόμο του Νεύτωνα. Ένα τρίτο παράδειγμα είναι η δική μου ανακάλυψη του νόμου Φωτονίου- Ύλης όπου στηρίχθηκα όχι μόνο στους νόμους του Coulomb και Ampere αλλά και στον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα ο οποίος με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη της κβαντικής συστολής του μήκους και της κβαντικής διαστολής του χρόνου. Με άλλα λόγια αν τόσο ο Maxwell όσο και ο Αϊνστάιν εξέταζαν προσεκτικά τους νόμους του Νεύτωνα, του Coulomb, και Ampere καθώς και όλα τα πειράματα της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας, σίγουρα θα άνοιγαν νέους ορίζοντες για την ανακάλυψη νέων νόμων της φύσης. Ιστορικά, μετά και από τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής (QUANTUM ENTANGLEMENT REJECTS EINSTEIN) που επιβεβαίωσαν οριστικά τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα ο Αϊνστάιν ήταν πολύ απογοητευμένος ακόμη και με τις δικές του θεωρίες, αφού το 1938 στη σελίδα 10 του βιβλίου του έγραψε: “To μεγάλο αυτό βιβλίο της φύσης, που είναι γεμάτο μυστήρια δεν φανέρωσε μέχρι σήμερα όλα τα μυστικά του. Και ούτε καν είμαστε βέβαιοι ότι θα βρούμε κάποτε τις οριστικές λύσεις.” Βέβαια αν ζούσε σήμερα ο Αϊνστάιν σίγουρα θα αισθάνονταν ικανοποιημένος που η αναβίωση των νόμων της φύσης άνοιξε νέους ορίζοντες έρευνας πάνω στη δομή των ατόμων με πολλά ηλεκτρόνια, στη δομή των μορίων με τη μορφή του ομοιοπολικού δεσμού, και στη δομή των πυρήνων, όπου η ανακάλυψη των φορτισμένων quarks οδήγησε όχι μόνο στη δομή των πυρήνων αλλά και στη νέα δομή των πρωτονίων και νετρονίων. (New structure of protons and neutrons). Ας σημειωθεί ότι η νέα δομή του πρωτονίου και του νετρονίου μετά από την ανακάλυψη των quarks δίδεται από τις παρακάτω σχέσεις Proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1838.68 electrons Neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons Συμπερασματικά θα λέγαμε ότι η μοντέρνα φυσική στηρίζεται αποκλειστικά στους νόμους του Νεύτωνα καθώς και στους νόμους του Coulomb και Ampere, αφού και ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν που στην αρχή νόμισε ότι με τη θεωρία των πεδίων στη σχετικότητα ανέτρεψε τους νόμους του Νεύτωνα στην ουσία την περίφημη εξίσωσή του Ε = mc2 που με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη του νόμου ενέργειας και μάζας την έβγαλε με την εφαρμογή του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα. Σίγουρα η μοντέρνα φυσική των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων διαφέρει από τη Νευτώνεια Μηχανική των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων, αφού περιέχει όχι μόνο τη μεταβλητή μάζα Μ του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα αλλά και την ανακάλυψη της σταθεράς h = 6,626/1034 J sec . Επιπλέον η μοντέρνα φυσική περιέχει και την ανακάλυψη των φορτισμένων quarks με spin ½ h/2π που με οδήγησαν στην ανακάλυψη της πυρηνικής δύναμης καθώς και στην ανακάλυψη της νέας δομής των πρωτονίων και νετρονίων. Αντίθετα, η κρίση της φυσικής ξεκίνησε με τα πεδία του Maxwell που παραβίασαν τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα με αποτέλεσμα ο Αϊνστάιν που ακολούθησε τον Maxwell μάταια να αγωνίζεται να τα υπερασπισθεί στο βιβλίο του « Η εξέλιξη των ιδεών στη φυσική». Δυστυχώς ακόμη και σήμερα πολλοί φυσικοί εξαιτίας του κατεστημένου του Αϊνστάιν συνεχίζουν να ακολουθούν όχι μόνο τις άκυρες υποθέσεις του Αϊνστάιν αλλά και τις άκυρες θεωρίες που δεν μπορούσαν να καταλήξουν στις δομές των ατόμων με πολλά ηλεκτρόνια καθώς και στις πυρηνικές δομές. Category:Fundamental physics concepts